


California

by leopa



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopa/pseuds/leopa
Summary: Music: Bahari "California"





	California




End file.
